Esther's Courage Question
Esther's Courage Question was used in the section for Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen on the official website. Plot It took courage for Queen Esther to do the right thing. Can you think of a time when you had courage to do something you knew was difficult? Ashley - Age 10 - Lake Charles :"Once I had a friend over and there was a show on that I was not allowed to watch. Even though I was embarrassed, I told my friend that I was not allowed to watch that show." Connor - Age 8 - Texas :"It took courage to get back in my soccer game after getting smacked in the mouth." Kristina - Age 7 - Queensland, Australia :"When I had stolen chocolate from the fridge it took courage to tell everyone that it was me. Sorry, Dad." Kent - Age 11 - Washington :"It took a lot of courage when my brother and I had to stay at a friend's house because my mom had a tumor in her leg, so she had surgery." Jordan - Age 7 - Texas :"Last year I had a cavity that was really bad. I had to get a shot of novocaine. I thought it would hurt really badly, but I knew it would help the pain not feel so bad when the dentist did more work." Angy - Age 14 - Indiana :"It takes courage for me whenever I go to my science class because many kids (me included) are not fond of that teacher. But I know he deserves my respect, and I need to give it to him. I need courage to overcome the peer pressure that tells me to not respect him." Amanda - Age 11 - Maryland :"I had courage when I was doing karate. I had to break boards and spar-fight, practicing self-defense." Lydia - Age 9 - Wisconsin :"It took me a lot of courage to run in my track meet. I had to run the 200 and the 50. But after I did my race and came in second and third, I heard people cheer for me. I thought, 'How was I nervous?' " Carrie - Age 11 - California :"It took me a lot of courage to stand up for what I believe. Some kids just laugh when I tell them I go to church. (I just ignore them.)" Lauren - Age 9 - Virginia :"It took me courage to ride a two-wheeler for the first time." Cacey - Age 8 - California :"When I had to take care of my sick kitten I was scared she was going to die." Eline - Age 13 - New Jersey :"When my grandmother had to move back to Brazil, it was hard to let her go. But then I thought of my cousins in Brazil that need her as much as I do. And they haven't seen her for six years. And that gave me the courage to let her go." Heidi - Age 12 - Minnesota :"It took a lot of courage when I went on a high ropes course because it was 75 feet up and I had to walk across a single cable with nothing to hold on to but my harness." Rebekah - Age 8 - Qeensland :"When I had to have an operation it took courage to understand that I was going to be put to sleep." Michelle - Age 12 - South Dakota :"It took courage for me to ride in an airplane the first time, especially during the turbulence which is when the plane shakes because it's going over a storm." Julie - Age 13 - California :"When I was 10 I got very sick and had to get tests done. It took a lot of courage for me to agree to have the tests done. " Kameron - Age 4 - Italy :"It took a lot of courage for me to come back to Italy after being with Pop and Grandma in Tennessee this summer. I miss my grandparents!" Elizabeth - Age 6 - Georgia :"In gymnastics class, we had to climb up a rope -- all the way to the top of the ceiling! I was scared, but I had courage and made it all the way to the top! After the first time, it was fun." Rachel - Age 12 - Texas :"One time while I was doing school (I home school) I decided to cheat on a quiz by looking in the book for the answer. Later that day I felt really bad about cheating, so I confessed to my mom that I cheated. I'm sure God was happy I told her." Ruth - Age 13 - New Hampshire :"My mom got really sick last year and was in and out of the hospital for a month. Since I'm the oldest I took care of my brothers and sisters. It took courage to take care of them without mom around, but God took care of our family and Mom's health." Lindsey - Age 11 - West Virginia :"It took courage to show my report card to my mom because it had an 'F' on it. When I showed it to her, I said I was sorry for making a bad grade. She said it was okay, but I needed to work harder. She also said to tell her if I was having trouble so she could help me. That made me feel good." Bernard - Age 6 - Texas :"I knew I had to go underwater without my diving goggles to learn how to swim. Before I did, I said a little prayer to God for the courage to make it across the pool safely. And guess what? I made it all the way without my goggles -- and in one breath, too!" Emily - Age 10 - 0regon :"One time I shoved my carrots under the table for the dog to eat she wouldn't eat them! When my mom saw she thought my little brother had done it. It took courage to speak up!" Jenna - Age 11 - Michigan :"When I was in fifth grade I got a test back, and I was one question away from failing. The teacher always had us go over the test just in case she had marked a question wrong. When we went over it, I realized that she had marked one right that was really wrong. I had to have enough courage to tell her that I had got one wrong that was really right!" Joel - Age 9 - Canada :"It took a lot of courage for me to leave my friends behind when I changed schools." Clarice - Age 8 - California :"When my Mom and I were playing Yahtzee, my mom had to go into the other room. It was my turn, and I was getting a lot of zeros, and I cheated! Later that day I told her what I had done. And that took a lot of courage." Lauren - Age 11 - Colorado :"It took courage for me to overcome my fear of going to our basement alone, at night!" Alyssa - Age 11 - Missouri :"Once I was riding my horse, Ebony, when she bucked. I fell off of her. I was sore all over, but the next day I got back on her again." Kristin - Age 10 - Maryland :"It took courage to tell my mom a check I was supposed to give to my piano teacher went through the wash, but when I did, I felt better about it and it turned out all you had to do is rip it up and it's no problem." Jessica - Age 6 - Arkansas :"Two years ago I broke my finger in a van door. It took lots of courage when I found out I was going to have to wear a cast and have a pin put in it." Brittany - Age 8 - Oklahoma :"I think telling the truth was one of the hardest things I can think of!" Rebekah - Age 8 - California :"It took courage for me to have my tonsils removed. I was really scared when the nurse took me into the operating room, without my mom or dad." Laurina - Age 8 - Rhode Island :"I was really scared when I had to ride my bike for the first time." Krista - Age 10 - Michigan :"When I was little, I took swimming lessons and once we had to jump off the high dive. I did not like the high dive. But the coach made me go up. I got very scared and came down the ladder. Another day we had to go again, and the swim coach said she'd go with me. I said okay and did it, so that took courage." Timothy - Age 5 - Illinois :"I had a bad dream, but I had the courage to stay in my own bed because I knew it was just a dream." Emily - Age 11 - NewYork :"It took courage for me to tell my mom that I broke her favorite glass, but at least I told her." Lucas - Age 5 - Illinois :"Going under water my first time at the pool." Samuel - Age 5 - Oklahoma :"I was once very brave and showed courage when it was time to get shots before starting kindergarten. I did NOT want to get them even though my parents said it was good for me. But when the nurse stuck me with the needle, I didn't cry or get upset or anything. I got five shots that day and my parents were very proud of me. I was proud of me, too." Anna - Age 5 - Illinois :"It takes courage to do gymnastics without Mommy and Daddy right beside me." Kyla - Age 3 - Florida :"It took courage to let Mommy put medicine and a bandage on my boo-boo, but I didn't want her to because it would hurt." Lexie - Age 6 - Illinois :"It took courage for me to get my shots to start kindergarten. I didn't cry because it was important and I wanted to be big and go to school!" Sonnet - Age 3 - Washington :"I was brave to listen to the funder (that's thunder), which I had never heard before." Jennifer - Age 13 - Illinois :"I had courage when I told my friend the truth about braking her favorite bracelet. I was not sure if I should tell her or not, but I did. At the end she was not mad and I felt good about telling her what had happened." Olivia - Age 6 - Missouri :"I had the courage to take my shots before kindergarten, but I did not want to do it!" Azia - Age 6 - Illinois :"When I was afraid and when I am shy. When I have to go in a dark room, I think there are monsters and witches, but if I pray God helps me so I won't be afraid." External link *The archived web page Category:Miscellaneous